Dr Yabu's Daughter
by roxymarlatinfire
Summary: In this mini story, Dr. Yabu finally goes to see his daughter in Ouran Public High School. He will finally see his daughter, after three years of his wife taking her away from him. The question is, will she reject him? Or will she accept him?


**Hello everyone!**

**This will be a mini story for you! ^^**

**I have always wondered in the anime what had happened with Dr. Yabu after meeting his daughter.**

**Did it went well between father and daughter? Did the daughter rejected her father for something he had done to her and her mother?**

**There were so many questions and I just felt I needed to feed my curiosity.**

**For this one-shot, I will making two chapter to show the different outcome. Please review!**

**So, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Father's Love

* * *

Dr. Yabu was nervous. Really nervous. There was drops of sweat forming on his forehead with a few already dropping as he stood at the entrance of his daughter's public high school. He was constantly checking the map, which was given by the blonde boy he had met at Ouran Private High School, if he had gotten to the right address. Every time he would check, Dr. Yabu's stomach would tighten with anxiety. And more when he thought of the many outcomes that could happen by meeting his daughter. Would be she reject him? Would she forgive him? Would she, at least, be happy to see him? Or would she be mad at him? Dr. Yabu let out a deep grunt as a dark aura surrounded him making a few students that were close by uncomfortable with his presence.

With a needed deep breath, Dr. Yabu straighten his posture and searched deep inside him for a little piece of courage. First, he needed to avoid his wife. She had left without any remorse and took away his daughter without looking behind. His daughter was a first year middle school student at the time. He could see tears in her dark brown eyes as his wife yell at him for neglecting his family and for always been in debt because of how forgivingly he had cured someone without even asking for money. His wife was a very realistic woman. She was thinking of her daughter's future. They didn't have the enough money to support themselves. They had less into giving their daughter a bright future with the possibility of having many open doors when she graduate for college. Of course, Dr. Yabu didn't consider that possibility and was only thinking of someone else, before his own family, which was his biggest mistake.

Once again, Dr. Yabu was consume with remorse at his situation. That small piece of courage had easily went away with the wind. And just when he was about to give up, he heard the name of his daughter. "Naomi!" Dr. Yabu froze in place as he saw a girl with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing her school uniform running up to meet a group of her friends, who were greeting her with wide smiles. Naomi Yabu was the name of his daughter. And after not seeing her for three years, he could still recognize her. Although, she had grown to be a very beautiful lady. "Hi girls!" Her voice was cheerful and gentle when she spoke to her friend. Will she have the same tone with him? Dr. Yabu had wondered. "Naomi… Don't stare now, but there's this creepy old man standing by the entrance. He might be a pervert!" One of Naomi's friend said making the rest that had seen him shiver at the thought of him being a perverted old man that might rape them after class. Dr. Yabu had a large sweat drop of embarrassment. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. It happened before in Ouran Private School and now in this one. Did he looked that bad? Now, he was feeling self-conscious of his own appearance. Especially now that he was meeting his daughter.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at them, before her curiosity got the better of her and she stared behind her friend to see this man. The man had a rough appearance on him. His hair was a complete mess. His skin was pale and sunken in, which could be by the lack of nutrition or sleep. He even had dark circles under his eyes. Naomi could understand now what her friend had meant and decided to avoid the man at all cost. Her and her friends began to walk to school now since the bell rang, announcing that classes were about to start. Just when she passed beside the man, he spoke, "Naomi…" She stopped and stared at the man. She was surprised by hearing her name flowing out of his lips. "How do you know me?" She asked as she stepped back, feeling very weary of the man's presences. Even her friends freak out. The man was glancing everywhere, but avoiding her eyes. He ruffled a piece of paper in his hand, before finally having the bravery of looking into her dark brown eyes. "I'm… Naomi, I'm your father." Dr. Yabu finally said. He felt sick with the anxiety eating at him slowly as he waited for his daughter to reply to him. First, there was confusion in her dark brown eyes and then everything slowly sank in. "Dad?" She softly whispered in astonishment.


End file.
